Goddess Of Gryffindor
by godess-of-gryfindor
Summary: well theres a new girl at hogwart, shes already in love but with who. your just have to read! muhaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: If I said I owned Harry potter dat would be a lie. ^-^ R/R please.  
  
Bobby glided into platform 9-¾ her trolley in two. Brushing herself down she jumped on to the train as the whistle blow.  
  
Bobby was 17 tall with brown straight hair that reached the small of her back. She was one of those girls that looked great and needed no make-up, as she was naturally beautiful.  
  
This year would be bobby's 1st year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry or any magical school for that matter. Bobby wasn't a muggle. She was a pureblood, one of the purest perhaps.  
  
There was no need for bobby to buy a wand as she had the powers of the latter embedded in her body already. This teenager had been born with a number of other powers. (A/n heeeeeheeeee your find out soon)  
  
Bobby would be entering her 6th year at Hogwarts, she had wanted to join in her first year but the events of the previous summers meant she couldn't. She had taken her O.W.L.s at the ministry of magic and had received outstanding on all of them.  
  
Settling down Bobby got out a thick novel and got comfy. A few hours' later eyes tired she looked at her surrounding. They where currently sailing though the Scottish countryside  
  
(A/n my theory is that Hogwarts is in Scotland. This is because in the book magical beast and where to find them it says the only known place where those massive spiders live is in Scotland and of course the scenery suits it and that is where JK wrote hp you no in the café!!)  
  
Drawing her eyes away from the greenery she saw him the boy- he looked at her, and buy the time he had looked back she had hid herself behind her book. The boy she Loved.  
  
Once bobby arrived at the Hogsmede train station, she headed for the shops. Dumbledore had told her to arrive at 7: 00 on the dot. She had and hour. Her best friends where the Weasleys. Two of them where still at Hogwarts, the 2 she was closest two. Ron and Ginny. For Ginny she brought a gold bracelet. Inside each link there was a blood red ruby. It was stunning. For Ron she brought an autographed firebolt of the cuddleys channons quidditch team. Both of there favourite teams. Smiling to herself her watch flashed 6:58.  
  
Another of Bobby's powers was the ability to appaerate anywhere anytime even the Hogwarts ground. Grabbing her bags and trunk, she closed her eyes and thought HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY ENTANCE HALL. When she opened her eyes she was in a magnifent hall with a large marble staircase, the wall where lined with portraits, suits of armour, and doors.  
  
Neating her self up bobby marched over to the grandest pair of doors. She could weakly hear Dumbledore though the thick oak. " May I present " The doors flung open to reveal a mass of sitting students. "Hogwarts latest edition, 6th year BOBBY GRYFINDOR!!!!" 


	2. The Sorting

Ginny turned her head away for the doors to see Ron's reaction,   
  
which was safe to say extremely shocked   
  
  
  
Casually Bobby walked in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables   
  
as she walked past Ron she ruffled his hair grinned at Ginny.   
  
  
  
Reaching the 1 stool the hat smirked and simply said "Emblem?" Bobby   
  
nodded in return as Dumbledore greeted her with an exaggerated bow.   
  
Blushing she seated her self on a second stool.   
  
  
  
Crossing her boot clad legs she smiled at the students. She was   
  
wearing her red mini and tee with her plain black robes over the   
  
top. It was surprisingly warm for a September day.   
  
  
  
Picking up the hat for the stool opposite Dumbledore picked up the   
  
hat. As soon as it was in a foot radius of her it screamed "   
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Ron's POV   
  
  
  
He knew he had seen her on the train he knew it. Ron had been   
  
milling over the same thing for the last few hours ever singe he   
  
knew he saw her! Bobby Gryffindor. The girl he had loved forever not   
  
that she would ever find out. Why would she love him?   
  
  
  
He hadn't heard from her in 6 years and 1 day! He had counted.   
  
  
  
They had met at a Chuddley Channons match their favourite teams.   
  
They quickly became close friends and where seeing each other   
  
practically everyday, spending holidays at each other's houses.   
  
Ginny way her best friend though. They had many sleepovers. He loved   
  
to listen in on Bobby's secrets. Ginny of course didn't have any   
  
secrets or crushes as he already knew when she grew up she's going   
  
to be a nun.   
  
  
  
Whenever they could they went to a match. One lasted 4 days when   
  
there where eight. They both stayed up on the edge of there seats   
  
cheering the squad to victory.   
  
  
  
Then he heard Dumbledore announce the arrival of a new student. This   
  
time it was not a 1st year. "May I present Hogwarts latest edition   
  
6th year Bobby Gryffindor!"   
  
He was right!   
  
  
  
He felt someone ruffle his hair. The rest was a bit of a blur.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR" applause footsteps "Ron" asked an angelic voice. He was   
  
right it was an angel   
  
"Bobby!" He breathed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the   
  
hall in a trance. 


	3. Explaining

Seating them selves on the bottom most step, Bobby started to explain. " Ron I'm so sorry I couldn't keep contact or anything. My mother died. No need to look so shocked she was 346 years old! Basically that meant my father had five years left until he had to destroy his stone"  
  
"Stone??" Ron cut in " Oh yeah philosophers stone. Anyway he had five years to destroy it for some weird reason. I was his only heir so I had to learn my whole family's history all these dates and similar things that are quite tedious."  
  
"Why five years?" he asked. " The family name goes back to the ancient Egyptians. Really annoying. Dad died last Easter, the night before I got the emblem, just in time really." She moved her top strap to reveal a tattoo of to G's entwined.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor!" he said. Giggling she replied, " Why does every one think that, my dad wasn't the first great Gryffindor. It meant Goddess of Gryffindor or God of Gryffindor if you're male." When she looked up the duo where only inches apart  
  
They both started to lean in, then "GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" " Come on we better get food in there before you start again" She laughed playful poking him in the stomach She walked into the hall leaving a blushing Ron on the stairs.  
  
When he returned he saw a certain slytherin eyeing her up from his table, now Ron's face was red not from embarrassment but anger. Taking his mind off Malfoy, he turned to see Hermione and Bobby deep in conversation.  
  
Seating himself next to her, he saw Harry relieved that he was back. " Now I know how Hermione feels when we talk - Hi Ginny!" Harry squeaked though a massive grin Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes at him. Mean while bobby had jumped up to greet her best friend.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ginny how are you, what you up to. Got a boyfriend? Wait I have an idea sleep over tonight my dorm room Hermione can come too, what you say?" Bobby sped out at 50 miles per hour whilst mid hug "Uh huh cool, gotta go. I'm trying to stop Colin from completely freaking out the 1st years. Bi Guys Bi Harry" Ginny replied blushing before hurrying back to her seat." That ok with you Hermione? Sorry I forgot to ask if you wanted to come I a little bit got carried away" Bobby asked Hermione nodded in reply and the girls went back to their talk before hand.  
  
"This Halloween," Dumbledore started, "Instead of the usual feast we will have ball. This is for 4th years up" The groans for younger students were overpowered by the cheers from the eligible years. "As for the lower years you shall eat in your common rooms then go on a midnight tour of the castle." The professor paused as the expected appraisal took place. "This tour shall be lead 12 teachers, they are as follows, Professors Moulin, Chaka, Lyon, Cantrell, Dean, Stank, Morley, Symington, Henderson, Milord, Jenkins, Taff, Idolf and Searle. The feast is now officially over goodnight students" Dumbledore raised hi hand and the table where cleared of all debris. 


End file.
